


Let's Drive

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: Uni [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Q needs a break.





	

“Let’s go for a drive.”

Q looked up and blinked. “Let’s what?”

“Let’s go for a drive,” James repeated, pulling on his favorite leather jacket. “It’ll do you some good.”

“I have to finish this encryption for Uncle.”

“Q. You’ve been working for sixteen hours. You’re allowed to take a break.”

Q stared at his screen, chewing his lip. A sure sign that he was going to say yes, but he was thinking of all the reasons he should say no. James waited patiently.

“I’m not at a good stopping point,” Q said finally.

“You’ve been sitting there playing Solitaire for fifteen minutes, I’m pretty sure you have time while your programs run.”

Q sighed and glanced at the clock. “…Oh, alright. But just a short one.”

James smiled and tossed him his coat.

There was a huge party in their dorm, but they evaded it easily. It was when they were climbing into James’ car that they were ambushed by a drunken Thomas.

“Y-you sssseen Bill anywhere?” Thomas slurred hopefully, bracing himself with a hand on the hood of the vintage Aston. James’ face clouded and Q hurriedly slid inside so he could reach across and grab James’ wrist. James didn’t like anyone touching his things.

“No, I haven’t,” James answered Thomas, glaring pointedly at the hand on his car. Thomas didn’t take the hint. “I believe he said he’d be working late.”

“’S nearly midnight.”

“Then he’ll probably be home, unless he’s fallen asleep at his desk again.”

Thomas nodded uncertainly. “Yeah… yeah,” he mumbled, and wandered away, leaving greasy fingerprints on the hood of James’ precious car. He immediately wrenched out of Q’s grip and set about cleaning off the print with his shirt.

“James…” Q sighed, and buckled in, waiting patiently for James to stop muttering and climb in with him. When James finished and slid into the car, he was scowling mightily. Q watched him carefully for a moment, then reached over and put his hand on James’ shoulder. The other turned his head sharply to glare at Q; but then he seemed to deflate, and looked a little guilty.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Not in a good mood.”

“The drive is for your benefit and I’m just along for the ride, eh?” Q chuckled, letting go of his shoulder. James grabbed his hand, and Q froze. His heartbeat began to speed up, and his breath caught. James was holding his hand gently but firmly, and seemed to have no inclination to let go.

They sat like that for several minutes, their breaths misting in the cool air, staring into each other’s eyes. Neither knew, but they were both imagining what it would be like to kiss the other.

Q broke the stare first, looking down at his knees and clearing his throat. James let go of him, reluctantly. “Sorry,” James repeated hoarsely.

“It’s alright,” Q murmured, letting his hand fall to his lap.

James started the car, and soon they were zooming through mostly-empty streets, to… somewhere. Anywhere. Nowhere. James looked over at Q often. Q snuck glances at James. Neither spoke for a long time.

After about fifteen minutes of aimless driving, Q ventured, “I might have to get back soon.”

“’Might’ being the operative word there,” James pointed out with a quick smile. Q smiled too.

“Yes.”

They drove for an hour total, just enjoying each other’s presence and the view slipping past. James’ hand migrated to Q’s knee at some point. Q covered it with his own.

Eventually, James turned the car around and they drove back to the dorms. Q suppressed a regretful sigh as James parked, and made to exit the vehicle—but James grabbed his wrist and he stopped.

“Q… um…”

“Yes?”

James stared at Q, helplessly, perhaps, his eyes trailing down to Q’s mouth. Q’s heart leapt. Dared he hope…?

“It’s nothing,” James whispered, letting go of Q. “Let’s just go home.”

“James…”

He was already out of the car, and hurried around to open Q’s door. Q gave in to that sigh, and slid out of the car. Tomorrow, then. Tomorrow, he’d ask.

Until tomorrow.


End file.
